Video streaming services provide streaming multi-media to end users on an on-demand basis. Accurately predicting the popularity of a video clip may be useful for efficiently allocating network resources and monetizing video content.
Database technologies allow for the collection and storage of large amounts of data. Various statistical techniques and machine learning approaches for data analysis allow for extraction of significant amounts of information contained within large data sets.